1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door, in particular for furniture, of the type provided with a pressure opening system.
2. State of the Prior Art
Applications are known in which use of doors without a handle is preferred. In this case often suitable ratchets are mounted that are known as “pull-push” devices and that, by pushing the door against the ledge, alternatively retain the door in a closed position or release it to enable opening of same.
Selection of these mechanisms can be suggested both for aesthetic reasons (possibility of making doors without handles) and for practical reasons such as the possibility of opening the door by mere pressure without needing to have the hands free, for example. The last mentioned feature is for example convenient when heavy articles lifting of which must be made with both hands are to be stowed in a piece of furniture; should a traditional closing system be used, it would be necessary to lay the object down in order to open the door, lift the object again and put it into the piece of furniture; on the contrary, if the door is provided with a pull-push mechanism it is sufficient to exert pressure on the door, with an elbow for example, to enable release of the opening mechanism. Unfortunately, in traditional doors provided with pull-push mechanisms the release spring with which the mechanism is provided moves the door only few millimeters from the closed position and full opening is not at all ensured. In addition, if traditional furniture hinges are used that are provided with a spring which, over at least one given angle, acts to keep the door closed, the hinge and the opening spring of the pull-push mechanism produce opposite forces and opening of the door must always be completed through manual pulling of the door itself. Particularly in the case of doors with an edge that is substantially flush with the ledge, displacement of few millimeters towards the open condition which is caused by release of the pull-push device can also be insufficient to show the door edge to such an extent that gripping of same with one hand and full opening of the door is enabled.
In addition to the disadvantage of not succeeding in fully opening the door, there is also the opposite disadvantage consisting in that release of the pull-push mechanism may pass unnoticed and the door may remain only set ajar and not closed.
It is a general aim of the present invention to obviate the above mentioned drawbacks by providing a door having a pull-push mechanism of cheap and strong manufacture and with a reliable opening movement.